Challenges
Challenges are achievements that the player can strive to complete by eliminating rivals in as many different ways as possible. They are not fully implemented yet. They were first introduced in YandereDev's video, "Drowning, Bathrooms, and Easter Eggs". YandereDev states that he wishes for Yandere Simulator to be "a game that people are able to replay over and over, to explore every possible way to dispose of rivals, and hunt for every secret." The player can access the Challenges Screen through the calendar menu. Press R''' (PC) to access the menu, the '''arrow keys/WASD keys (PC) to navigate through the challenges, and the Q''' (PC) or '''B button (controller) to go back. On the lower half of the screen, the Elimination Challenges are shown. The current challenges are: *Cupid *Drown *Expel *Frame *Gossip *Crush *Kidnap *Poison *Push *Reject *Stab *Suicide *Electro *Burn *Murder-Suicide *Befriend *Betray *Break *Drive *Hunt *Pantsu *Sink (Osana Najimi specific elimination method.) *Vent (Osana Najimi specific elimination method.) *Master There were fifteen planned methods in total as of September 2015.https://twitter.com/YandereDev/status/648045359697006592 However, it appears this number has increased, as the sprite art for up to nineteen challenges has been revealed.https://yanderedev.wordpress.com/2016/05/25/may-preview-11/ On the top half of the screen, the Weapon Challenges are shown. The current weapons available are: *Knife *Box Cutter *Scissors *Screwdriver *Syringe *Katana There is no sprite art for the circular saw, ritual knife, shovel, fire extinguishers, axe, baseball bat, or dumbbell yet. There are over thirty weapons planned in total.https://twitter.com/YandereDev/status/635629622206435328 The challenges are all shown as silhouettes. When one is completed, the player can view it in color.https://yanderedev.wordpress.com/2016/05/25/may-preview-11/ The Challenges Screen will not be fully implemented until every weapon and elimination method is working, possibly right up until the demo.https://twitter.com/YandereDev/status/651504787259678720 Trivia *The Challenges Screen was added in the June 16th, 2015 Build. *There will be one achievement dedicated to eliminating all rivals using the same method.https://twitter.com/YandereDev/status/638164762975559681 *The girl who appears in the Challenges screen looks similar to Rival-chan. *The drowning challenge is called "Flush", despite the fact that there will be more places to drown people than the bathroom, like the fountain, the upcoming swimming pool,https://twitter.com/YandereDev/status/614144889769562112 and the shower rooms.https://twitter.com/YandereDev/status/636343485516247040 * There may be a separate challenge for drowning someone in the pool.https://yanderedev.wordpress.com/2016/05/25/may-preview-11/ *In the future, it is possible that after every challenge is unlocked, the player will receive a cheat code.https://twitter.com/YandereDev/status/692475764277641217 *The sprite art was inspired by the game [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Long_Live_the_Queen_(video_game) Long Live The Queen], where each possible death of the main character is depicted with a similar style of graphics.https://yanderedev.wordpress.com/2016/05/25/may-preview-11/ *In the Demo, only Osana's elimination methods will be shown in challenge menu.https://www.reddit.com/r/yandere_simulator/comments/a52v42/another_question_for_yanderedev/ First Gallery of Eliminating Rivals January3rd2016Cupid.png|January 3rd, 2016. Sprite art for Cupid. January3rd2016Flush.png|January 3rd, 2016. Sprite art for Flush. January3rd2016Snitch.png|January 3rd, 2016. Sprite art for Snitch. January3rd2016Frame.png|January 3rd, 2016. Sprite art for Frame. January3rd2016Gossip.png|January 3rd, 2016. Sprite art for Gossip. January3rd2016Kidnap.png|January 3rd, 2016. Sprite art for Kidnap. January3rd2016Poison.png|January 3rd, 2016. Sprite art for Poison. January3rd2016Push.png|January 3rd, 2016. Sprite art for Push. January3rd2016Reject.png|January 3rd, 2016. Sprite art for Reject. January3rd2016Homicide.png|January 3rd, 2016. Sprite art for Homicide. January3rd2016Suicide.png|January 3rd, 2016. Sprite art for Suicide. January3rd2016Electrocute.png|January 3rd, 2016. Sprite art for Electrocute. Second Gallery of Eliminating Rivals ("Yandere Simulator: Past, Present, and Future") FakeSuicideSprite.jpg|Sprite art for Push. SpriteartforDRowing.jpg|Sprite art for Flush. Bsvdnwgrs.jpg|Sprite art for Homicide. Image-1452246061.jpg|Silhouette sprite art for Crushing. Suicide.jpg|Sprite art for Suicide. Staged_accident.jpg|Sprite art for Electrocute. Ruined_Reputation.jpg|Sprite art for Gossip. Kidnapping.jpg|Sprite art for Kidnap. Poison.jpg|Sprite art for Poison. Ytfjcgjh.jpg|Silhouette sprite art for Befriend. Betray.png|Sprite art for Betray. Fyhgchg.jpg|Silhouette sprite art for Cupid. Fvygcvbhc.jpg|Silhouette prite art for Snitch. Gfchgvhgg.jpg|Silhouette sprite art for Frame. Yygchg.jpg|Silhouette sprite art for Reject. Third Gallery of Challenges ("May Preview #11") ImmolationSpriteArt.jpg|Silhouette sprite art for Burning. UnknownSpiteArt.jpg|Silhouette sprite art for Break. UnknownSpiteArt2.jpg|Silhouette sprite art for Sink. DismebermentSpriteArt.jpg|Silhouette sprite art for Hunt. UseofMultipleWeaponsSpriteArt.jpg|Silhouette sprite art for Master. PantiesSpriteArt.jpg|Silhouette sprite art for Pantsu. Gallery of Weapons January3rd2016SpriteArtKnife.png|January 3rd, 2016. Sprite art for a Knife. January3rd2016SpriteArtBoxcutter.png|January 3rd, 2016. Sprite art for a Box Cutter. January3rd2016SpriteArtScissors.png|January 3rd, 2016. Sprite art for a pair of Scissors. January3rd2016SpriteArtScrewdriver-0.png|January 3rd, 2016. Sprite art for a Screwdriver. January3rd2016SpriteArtSyringe.png|January 3rd, 2016. Sprite art for a Syringe. January3rd2016SpriteArtKatana.png|January 3rd, 2016. Sprite art for a Katana. Category:Game Mechanics Category:Unprogrammed Category:Eliminating Students Category:Rivals Category:Weapons